


nips out.

by sinjir



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, M/M, i would use the nipple piercing tag but it seems more nsfw, inspired slightly by the kris anka art piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjir/pseuds/sinjir
Summary: jason 2:12 AMyo fucked up rn gonna get my nipples pierceddick 2:!5 AMWHATsteph 2:20 AMpls dontjason 2:21 AMconstantine has em pieced looks sweetroys gonna love itdick 2:22 AMI Promise You He Won’t





	nips out.

**Author's Note:**

> not my proudest piece of writing

Jason awoke to all of his siblings hovering around his bed. His head pounded, his arms immediately reached for the trash can near the manor guest bed and he emptied his stomach into it.

“What's up?” He offered a weak smile as he wiped his mouth.

“Did you do it?” Dick asked, his eyes searching for something on Jason’s body.

“Do what?” He searched his brain for what they could be talking about but last night had become a blurry mess in his memories.

“I told you, Jason isn’t stupid enough to do that.” Duke interjected. 

“Again, do what?”

“Nipples out.” 

“What?” 

“C’mon, big boy, pop ‘em out.” Steph coaxed.

Still confused, Jason slowly pulled up the red jumper he’d been wearing revealing two silver studs in his nipples.

“I stand corrected.” Duke sighed.

Then, the memories of last night came into focus. Call from Constantine lead to drinks with Constantine (like always) lead to Constantine showing Jason his own nipple piercings lead to wallowing in self pity over past mistakes to Jason wanting piercings of his own lead to two bars in his nipples with stars on the end of them. Honestly? He liked them.

“Do you guys not like them?” Jason asked, mostly to fuck with them but slightly because he’s offend that not even Steph is pro nipple earrings.

“I despise them.” Damian stated, his current face showed how far Jason had fallen in his eyes.

“I don’t think Bruce will like them.” Cass added. 

“I don’t think I like them.” Tim deadpanned from behind his coffee mug.

“Damian, you watch anime, I’m not taking advice from someone so far gone. And Tim, fuck you.”

“They’re not bad.” Cass concurred. “I think they add character.”

-

Bruce has many regrets. He regretted not being able to save Jason, Harvey, Damian and thousands other. Bruce was ashamed of many things. He was ashamed of his failure to keep Gotham safe and his failure to keep Hal out of the Justice League. But, he was now certain introducing Constantine to his son was his greatest regret and Jason’s nipple piercings were his greatest shame. He had woken up to a message from John Constantine himself explaining the situation.

Constantine (don't answer) 3:58 AM  
im apologizing for ur sons piercings before u see it

Bruce Wayne 6:00 AM  
John, what do you mean by that.  
Please answer your phone, I’ve called you multiply times.

Bruce never got a call back but he was greeted by the before mentioned piercings at the breakfast table. He did what any parent would do and asked where he went wrong as a parent. That question would also go down on the ‘many regrets’ list. What followed was a nice list of his mistakes presented by Steph then, Jason walked out and Bruce’s phone beeped calling him to the Watchtown. So, he made a mental note to apologize to Jason later and headed off to attend to the league business. Now, Hal Jordan is laughing hysterically at him.

“I wouldn’t even do that!” He cackled then called out to the speedster who was just entering the hall. “Barry! You’ll never fucking believe what Batman’s kid did!” 

Bruce wanted to slam his head against the table, why did John have to telling the whole superhero community about it?

From across the table Green Arrow nodded sympathetically. “Cheer up, bud. When I got mine pierced Hal wouldn’t shut up about it for a week but it blew over. And, see no one talks about it anymore!”

“Ollie. Hal stopped talking about it because Dinah got hers done the next week in solidarity. His computer has thousands of unorganized jpegs on his desktop and a singular folder that is titled ‘Dunking On Ollie’s Nipple Piercings’.” 

“Well, soon he’s gonna have another one.” Oliver replied rather igdignetly and disappeared, either to ask Dinah to confirm the story or to make Hal delete the folder.

-

Jason was pissed in that I-hate-my-dad kinda way. It was just like bruce to be such an asshole about such a minor detail. He didn’t say shit about Dick’s rat-tail or Tim’s shitty nose ring but Jason accidentally gets his nipples pierced and it's a big deal! Besides, this was the final test, Jason was pretty indifferent to his new silver pals but if Roy liked them they stayed no matter what. He had drove three hours from Gotham to Star City and was now nervously pacing next to Roy’s apartment waiting for him to get home.

Thirty minutes had passed when Roy’s mop of red hair and Lian’s purple backpack came into view,

“Jason? Babe, what are you doing here?” Roy questioned from the top of the stairs. 

“I need to show you something. I wouldn’t call it, y’know, important but it’s something I think you might wanna see it.”

“Uh-huh, ok. Well, let me get Lian situated and then we can talk.” Roy mumbled out as he searched for the keys to his apartment in his pockets. Finally, Roy was able to unlock his door, and enter his apartment— which was almost filled to the bring with Lian’s toys, family mementos and yes-I-do-archery things like quivers and targets. Lian rushed through their legs holding a book the size of her head and disappeared into her room. 

Roy posed the question again, “What are you doing here, honey? I thought you were spending the week in Gotham.”

“Well, uh, I made what I have later been informed was a bad decision.” 

“Did you, y’know, Break the boyfriend code?”

“No, no, no, no! Jesus, no!” Jason exclaimed, “I would never. But, Constantine did convince me to get my nipples pierced. So, uhhh, do with that how you may.”  
Roy paused and thought for a moment. 

“Can I see them?”

Then for the second time that day Jason raised the bottom of his shirt above his pecs and freed the nipple. Roy leaned in and inspected it for a second and then regained his stature.

“I kinda like them. It gives you character.”

Jason grinned and planted a big kiss on Roy. 

“At least someone’s with me!”

“I’m with you no matter what, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @julienkeller on tumblr someday i might post smth worth reading


End file.
